


An Observer's Duty

by CaseyMarie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: There wasn't much to do other than sort through the mess of code Monokuma had created and hope for no more murders. Chiaki didn't really mind though, as long as her classmates stayed safe.





	An Observer's Duty

It was always warm here, not unlike how it was always warm on the island. That wasn't exactly a bad thing, just a thing that Chiaki noticed. There wasn't much to notice about here anyway. The most eventful thing to happen was Monomi's occasional spurts of frustration where she would summon the closest thing to substitute for her magic wand - usually Chiaki's diary as she was so fond of attempting to read it - and wave it at the screen with random shouts of hope until slumping down in defeat. She was not doing that now. They were both dutifully typing on their keyboards, not even watching as their strings of code were eaten by a Monokuma styled Pac-Man.

Chiaki's fingers hovered over the keyboard, waiting for the raucous laughter -  _"Game over! Game over!"_ \- that signalled Mono-Man catching up to her before speaking.

"When do you think they'll get out?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper.  _When_ , not if. She couldn't allow herself to be pessimistic, someone had to get out. But not her, she had no delusions about that.

"Soon! There's no way stinky Monokuma will be able to stop their hope forever," Monomi said proudly.

Chiaki pushed off the keyboard, spinning around to face Monomi. The spinning chairs were their only luxury in such an empty space, excluding the seemingly floating keyboards they slaved over and the walls that were used as screens, covered in code they were desperately trying to sort through.

"Do you think... Nanami could do better than me?"

It wasn't an unusual topic. It had become more frequent as murders continued, the most recent double murder disturbing her the most. For someone so amazing that all her classmates wanted to see her even in such a state of despair... Chiaki only wished to even come close to that level of hope. Someone like her exceeded Chiaki, who was just made up of memories, a shallow copy.

Monomi faltered, her ears drooping slightly. There was no real way to answer a question like this. Chiaki knew that but still she asked, almost now on a daily basis. "I'm not sure. But there's no point wondering when we're still trying our best! We'll beat Monokuma soon, trust me."

There was something endearing about Monomi's smile. It always helped Chiaki feel better, even if only by a little. Of course, for every reassuring smile there was something to clash against it.

"Upupu, my heart's going crazy after such a heartwarming moment. Hey, say something nice about your big brother!"

Monokuma had his paws on his cheeks, swaying dreamily. Monomi was fuming, already jumping out of her chair. "What are you doing in here? Get out, get out!"

Monomi thumped on his chest wildly - not the most heroic attempt - and was rewarded by Monokuma's loud cackling. "So disrespectful. Do I have to teach you a lesson?"

Chiaki sighed shortly, already turning away as their 'fight' began. Even as someone on Monomi's side she knew that the pink rabbit had no chance. Her time was better spent sorting through Monokuma's maze of code than giving him an audience.

"Hey, your traitor's ignoring me!" Monokuma whined. Chiaki spared him a glance. He was standing triumphantly on a struggling Monomi. "Y'know how annoying that is? I can't even punish them because of your stupid trick."

Monomi had done it as soon as Monokuma had shown up, hiding the presence of Chiaki when they were in this space. In Monokuma's eyes she was a large blur of error commands.

"Hello, Monokuma," she greeted. He pouted.

"See? Just a garbled voice! This. Is. So. Rude." He punctuated each word by jumping on Monomi.

Monomi flailed more. "Why are you here? Get out!"

"Ehem, if you stop repeating yourself I'll explain." Monomi said nothing. "Since you guys don't have the luxury of cameras anymore I'm here to inform you of the newest murder!"

He sounded so giddy. Chiaki felt herself pale, felt herself grow sick. It wasn't unexpected, this motive had been so much more strict than previous ones, but imagining one of her classmates killing another for their own freedom... She swallowed heavily but still the lump in her throat remained.

"Y- You're lying! I believe in my students," Monomi said firmly.

" _Come on_ , you spout the same spiel every time I tell you this crap. It's not exactly new," Monokuma said, putting his paws on his hips.

"So I assume it's the same as the previous times?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep, yep! I'll see you guys when you wake up." Monokuma winked, vanishing as quickly as he'd come.

Chiaki sighed, holding her knees close to her body. Everyone was so close, such good friends, why did this have to happen again? Monomi sniffled, waddling over to Chiaki's chair.

"You can go to sleep if you want, I don't want you staying awake thinking about it."

Chiaki shook her head slowly. Neither Monomi or herself were able to leave this place until someone currently sleeping woke up. Monokuma effectively put them on lock down. Usually after hearing there'd been another murder Chiaki would 'sleep' until that happened but tonight she couldn't bring herself to.

"Let's... keep going. I wanna try my best," she murmured, turning to type again.

Monomi made soft noises of protest but didn't push the point. Chiaki's moves were sluggish, typing slower than usual. Mono-Man caught her immediately. She tried again. Again. Again.  _Again. Agai-_

"Chiaki, please," Monomi insisted, back at her side. "You shouldn't push yourself."

Chiaki breath shuddered as she let it out. "Okay, if you say so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, remember to keep hope!" Monomi said cheerily before Chiaki shut herself down.

She didn't dream. She never did. But when she woke up and discovered Nekomaru's body lying across the tower floor she wished that she did. That it was all a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me an hour and a half to write 1000 words, please kill me.
> 
> But honestly, I'm not that confident in my characterisation for this. Chiaki's always been a struggle for me to write weirdly enough and I'm iffy on the Mono's. Hopefully it's alright but feel free to let me know if it's not.


End file.
